“Breadcrumbs” are a navigation aid that appear in user interfaces. It allows users to keep track of their locations within programs or documents. Breadcrumbs typically appear horizontally across the top of a web page, often below title bars or headers. It provide links back to each previous page the user navigated through to get to the current page or, for hierarchical web page structures, the parent pages of the current one. In general, breadcrumbs provide a trail for the user to follow back to the starting or entry point.